This invention relates to bedding products and particularly to a novel bedding unit and a novel spring configuration for use in such a bedding unit.
There are many types of bedding unit springs, the most notable of which are helical springs and so-called "formed-wire springs." The latter generally have a number of linear sections located in mutually perpendicular vertical planes, connected together by bends in order to achieve a desired effect. Bedding springs are normally stapled to a horizontal wooden platform, and their upper portions are connected to a wire grid assembly which has a rectangular border wire, longitudinally extending longwires, and transversely extending crosswires. Conventional clips are normally used to connect the upper ends of the springs to the grid wires but, in some instances, springs have been provided with self-connecting features as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,834, and 4,703,527.
There have been prior proposals to make bedding springs of sinuous wire of a type well known in the industry by the trademark NO-SAG. These springs are normally used in seating units. They are formed are formed of a plurality of bars which are connected by semicircular bends known in the furniture industry as "convolutions."
The present invention introduces a novel type of sinuous wire spring for bedding units. The spring is relatively inexpensive, conveniently attached to a wire grid, pivotable to a storage position to conserve volume when a plurality of grid-and-spring assemblies are stored or transported, and effective for its intended purpose while in normal use in a box spring or other bedding unit.